


Jellybot

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Claiming, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Revenant, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Poor Fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: A loud whistle not only caught the attention of the holographic trickster it also caught the attention of the lurking simulacrum in the corner. He knew this new skinsuit was going to be trouble but, he hoped he didn't have to get his hands dirty so soon.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jellybot

**Author's Note:**

> This is about that one fight night skin. The mirage one. Oh, man.

A loud whistle not only caught the attention of the holographic trickster it also caught the attention of the lurking simulacrum in the corner. He knew this new skinsuit was going to be trouble but, he hoped he didn't have to get his hands dirty so soon. 

"Witt love, you'll distract me in the ring lookin' that good beautiful." Fuse smirked leaning over the large sectional in the middle of the dropship. Elliott laughed softly pushing a stray hair out of his face, "Well that's the point isn't it?" he winked. 

Revenant suppressed a growl building in his chest. The new holosuit showed more skin than he quite cared for, that was for his optics to see. It wasn't as much of a problem before, fans were all over it of course, but the chance of them meeting Elliott up close and personal was minimal; all the other legends also knew Elliott was his and kept their more scandalous comments to themselves. But I guess new guy didn't get the memo and he's getting too close for Revenant's liking. 

"You designed this yourself beautiful?" Fuse looked Elliott up and down his eyes lingering particularly longer than needed on his chest. 

"Yeah, for the most part, had to make sure the tech would be fitted properly," Elliott hummed admiring his work tossing a passing glance at Revenant in the corner. 

"Smart and pretty well aren't you just the winning package," Fuse winked and Elliott blushed he always got fluster under intense praise. Something Revenant should also have only knowledge of. 

The simulacrum decided it was time to mark his territory, Fitzroy was getting too comfortable and he'd let this go on for far too long 

"Oh Rev you've met the new guy, right? Fuse." The trickster smiled as Revenant approached. He already knew what was going down, Elliott probably wouldn't admit it willingly but he liked being claimed. He was taken and I'd like to see you try to take him away. 

"I've heard of his incident at Kings Canyon, put on quite a show didn't you?" Revenant spoke in his low tone snaking an arm down Elliott's back window and around his waist, his grip tighter than it should have been. 

Pride filled his chest as he watched Fuse take notice of his hand straightening up off the couch. He fought a deep purr threatening to escape. 

"Yeah... it was, I came to give the people a show and that's what I'm gonna do," Fuse plastered a smirk on his face but the disappointment in his voice was music to Revenant's ears, "Well I'll see you two in the ring, I'll have my eye out for you beautiful, wouldn't want to burn ya." 

Mirage waved him off and Revenant huffed, he's got some guts. Elliott smirked looking up at Revenant one eyebrow cocked, the simulacrum didn't regret his actions. 

"He was being too friendly," Rev hummed holding Elliott close brushing his synthetic lips against the trickster's neck. Elliott snorted wrapping his arms around Revenant's frame, a purr developing in the robot's chest, "I can handle myself Rev, it was just a little fun." 

"I'm yours," Elliott pressed kisses into Revenant's shoulder plate. Purr on full blast Revenant hummed tighten his grip, he was absolutely in love.

And he wouldn't want it any other way. 


End file.
